A Female Inuyasha
by shadowicewolf
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It’s where Inuyasha finds out he has a long lost sister named Reiko. They meet up and so on and so forth. The story unfolds into something I hope will be highly interesting. Anyway I only post more if I have reviews. No reviews, n
1. Chapter 1

_**Family Ties**_

This is my first fanfic. It's where Inuyasha finds out he has a long lost sister named Reiko. They meet up and so on and so forth. The story unfolds into something I hope will be highly interesting. Anyway I only post more if I have reviews. No reviews, no more fan fic. So please review.

Disclaimer: The only Inuyasha stuff I own are the episodes I record (yes I know it's weird, deal with it.) And the DVDs I bought. So you can't pin anything on me! Oh and the picture of Reiko. I found it on a site and thought it looked like the character. Just in case the artist is on fanfic I give them full credit for there art work. I don't need any angry mobs.

(Me blabbing and wasting your time)

Generally flashback or something.

"Character talking"

Chapter one: Encounter

Two white dog-ears twitched, listening to sounds from a village. A soft wind caressed long silver-white hair, and cooled minor burns that covered the arms and legs of a female inu-hanyou. A bell tinkled softly in the wind, a clawed hand reached up swiftly to stop the noise. But it was too late; a nearby scouting party from the village heard and clambered noisily towards her. She took off in the opposite direction, burned skin and strained muscles groaned a painful protest. The hanyou winced in pain. She kept running. Finally the shouts and sounds faded into nothing and she slowed to a halt under a blossoming sakura tree. She sighed and sank to the ground. Same thing in this village as all the others. Fear and hatred. She was alone, it was time she realized it. She scolded herself. She curled up and drifted into a light but tortured sleep.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha crashed to the ground. Shippo hid behind Kagome and Sango and Miroku sighed and sweat dropped.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha snapped glaring at Kagome.

"You were picking on Shippo again!" She snapped back.

"Here they go again." Sango sighed. Miroku nodded. After a little more than half an hour off arguing in which Miroku was slapped twice for being his usual hentai ( Spelling?) self and Inuyasha had been told to 'sit' countless times, they continued.

They came upon a half burned village not long afterwards. "What happened here?" Miroku asked aloud. "I don't know. Um... Excuse me? What happened here?" Sango asked a passing elder. The old man took one look at Inuyasha and cried out "It's back! The Demon! It's out for vengeance!" Then he took off in the opposite direction and a group of young men surrounded them instantly. A young man carrying a spear suddenly spoke out "This isn't the demon. This is a different one. The last one was female." The others nodded in agreement and backed down. "My apologies. We have recently been plagued by a demon; she looks almost exactly like your demon. My name is Koura. I'm the general of our small army."

"We are just travelers. We were just curious about what happened here." Miroku explained. "The demon. She attacked again, we chased after her but she has eluded us once again. If you are heading north you may run into her. I advise you to use caution." "Thank you. We appreciate your concern." They continued on for awhile each thinking about one thing or another.

A scent carried on the wind brought the hanyou out of slumber. She sat bolt upright sniffing the fresh breeze. It brought with it random scents and the scent of three humans, two demons, and… her? She sat puzzling this for a minute then sniffed again. No, it wasn't her scent, it was so close though. Strangely close, like a hairs breath away from being identical. Her curiosity was aroused. She wanted to know what had a scent like that, but humans were around. It would be foolish to go near them. She sat fighting a battle of caution and curiosity. Curiosity won out in the end. She stood up and raced off towards the scent. The silver bell around her neck tinkled quietly, the shikon shard in it making a clear ringing sound.

They had stopped for lunch and Inuyasha was wolfing down his ramen when he stopped and sat stiffly. Listening and scenting. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She had never seen him this tense before, not even when he had Naraku's scent. "I, I dunno. It smells like me, almost exactly like me. But it's moving, moving closer." Inuyasha said. They all looked at him warily wondering about his sanity. Shippo hopped up on his shoulders and hit him hard on the head a couple of times. Then went and hid behind Kagome. Abandoning his ramen he stood up and followed the scent. Now everyone was officially and genuinely concerned. This was not like Inuyasha at all. First not going after Shippo then abandoning ramen.

The female raced on then leapt easily into a nearby sakura tree. She turned and watched the area below warily. She had heard someone approaching. She scented the air and found it to be the hanyou that carried her scent. She growled a little, uncertain if this could be a threatening encounter. She waited however. She would watch and wait.

Inuyasha raced on until he got to a blossoming cherry blossom tree. He paused and sniffed. The scent was close, like it was right on top of him. He crouched low and began searching the area for this elusive scent. He was about to turn around and go back when a female dog demon leapt down in front of him. He stared at her in shock.

Reiko stared at this strange dog demon. He looked almost exactly like her. Same general physique, same white dog-ears, same silver-white hair, and same golden-amber eyes. More strangely almost the exact same scent.

"Who are you?" demanded the inu hanyou. Reiko immediately took the defensive, ready for a fight.

"Who are you?" she demanded. They glared at each other, both refusing to move.

Inuyasha was stunned at this demon. She showed no signs of alarm or fear. She was all but directly challenging him and her voice. Her voice was so familiar. But he couldn't place it. It was from some childhood memory.

"Who are you?" She demanded again. This time he placed the voice. His mother. She sounded exactly like his mother.

"Inuyasha" He said finally. "Who are you?"

Reiko relaxed ever so slightly, when the demon responded 'Inuyasha'. Then he had asked her name. She hesitated then said.

"My name is Reiko."

OOC:

Well this is the first chapter. If you want more, post some reviews. I check often. I generally don't care much for flames, but do listen to them. Just tell me what you think thanks. Sorry it's short.

This is a picture I found. It looks like the character Reiko. I did not draw this; I have no claim on it. But I wish I could draw like that. My compliments to the artist.


	2. A Sister

__

Ok. Thanks to the few people who reviewed. glares at readers who didn't review and because you asked for more I am giving you what you asked for. Oh and please remember my updates are going to vary but will happen. Oh and please check out my Yu Yu Hakasho story if you like YYH. It's titled 'Kurama's New Sister'. I seem to be writing a lot of brother/sister stories. sighs Oh well. On to the next chapter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter two: A Sister

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

(Me blabbing and wasting your time)

Generally flashback or something.

"Character talking"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Reiko. Why does that name sound so familiar? Inuyasha wondered. Then he remembered, his mother had mentioned an inu hanyou like him named Reiko. Could this girl be the same one she had mentioned? Inuyasha looked her over again and noticed something. The silver bell the hanyou was wearing. It looked exactly like the one his mother had owned.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice called from over the hill as the others raced towards him. Who's that girl? She wondered and then stopped dead as she approached. Sango almost ran into her.

"Kagome what is it?" She asked. Kagome pointed to the female inu hanyou.

"She has a shikon jewel shard." Inuyasha heard this and demanded

"Give us the shard and tell me where you got that bell!"

Reiko was instantly on the defensive again.

"No I'm not giving you my shard, it's not yours and why should you care about my bell anyway?" She snapped.

"If you won't give us the shard then we'll take it." Inuyasha said and lunged for her. Reiko dodged and drew an old rusted blade. It shifted into a large silver blade. (Yes it's like the tetsaiga. I was out of ideas.) Inuyasha in turn drew his Tetsaiga. They squared off, ready for a fight. "You didn't answer my question. Where the hell did you get that bell?" Inuyasha asked as he charged for her. Reiko came up to meet him and replied

"None of your damn business mutt!"

"Hah! Look who's talking! Did you get that bell from a ningen lady named Izaiyoi?" Reiko forced all her weight behind her blade and forced Inuyasha backwards, The Tetsaiga slipped from his grip and she hit it with her blade. The Tetsaiga flew through the air and sank deep into the ground a few feet behind Kagome.

"How the hell do you know about Izaiyoi?" Reiko demanded as she pointed the end of her blade at his throat.

"You first!" Inuyasha snapped.

"You're in no position to negotiate." Reiko reasoned.

"Neither are you!" Kagome's voice called from the hill. She had an arrow notched and aimed at Reiko. She was ready to fire.

"If you hurt Inuyasha you die!" She shouted. Damn, Reiko thought, I let my guard down and now I'm going to pay for it. A low growl escaped Reiko's lips but she turned to Inuyasha.

"Yes. This bell was Lady Izaiyoi's. Now tell me how you know her."

Inuyasha growled. So this demon stole his mother's necklace. He'd show her.

"Kagome fire your arrow!" He shouted

"Kill me and I take your friend with me!" Reiko shouted, digging the point against his skin. "You!" she gestured to Inuyasha. "Answer my question!"

"Lady Izaiyoi was… My mother." He growled.

Reiko backed away, eye wide with shock and shaking her head.

"That's not possible. She was my mother." She said slowly.

(Ok intermission. I may do this every so often. It's just where I blab and waste you time talking aimlessly. So here goes… hmm hmm hmm … la la la… blah blah blah… Ok it's not very fun for me so I don't think I will continue this. Anyway… back to the story…)

"What?" Inuyasha asked so shocked he hadn't even realized he could get up.

"Lady Izaiyoi was my mother. She gave me this before she had to send me away. You're the Inuyasha she wrote about." Reiko almost had to balance on her blade from shock. Inuyasha staggered to his feet.

"Master Inuyasha" Myoga's tiny voice snapped them out of shock. SMACK! Inuyasha slapped Myoga and the flea peeled himself off Inuyasha's palm.

"Myoga!" Reiko and Inuyasha cried.

"Oh Lady Reiko! You've met master Inuyasha! Great it saves me the trouble of tracking you both down." Myoga said.

"Why would you want to track us down?" Inuyasha asked.

"So you could meet and solved this damned war!" He snapped.

"What war?" Reiko asked. "You don't mean the ningen war do you?"

"Of course I mean the ningen war! A group of villages, including your mother Lady Izaiyoi's village is planning on attacking the western demon tribes." Myoga said bouncing up and down.

"Oh." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha we've got to stop them." Kagome said. She and the others had come down to them. Reiko snorted.

"You can count me out. I don't do anything with or for ningens." She said and turned to go.

"Hey wait! Why not? I'm not saying I'll do it but there is nothing wrong with humans. Ad you are half of one." Inuyasha said. (A little OOC?)

"Yeah I know. But I've spent my entire life running from and being chased by humans. You can't tell me they readily accepted you as one of their own. If you have then you're luckier than I was. I can't even go near a human village without them attacking me." Reiko snapped.

"Hey. You were the demon that was attacking the village to the north." Shippo spoke up suddenly. Reiko glared at the kitsune.

"I didn't do a damn thing to them. They just started attacking me with fire arrows. They set their own buildings on fire. Not me!" Shippo hid behind Kagome.

"Why don't we talk about this? And Myoga here can give us all the details." Kagome suggested. Inuyasha shrugged, Sango and Miroku nodded and Reiko grudgingly agreed with a nod. She then turned and whistled. She waited a few minutes then something large came bounding over the hill. It was a giant inu-youkai (It's like Kilala except a dog and it has three tails instead of two.) As it approached Reiko stretched out a hand to pat its large furry white head.

"This is Sora. I've had her since she was a puppy." She said.

They all sat down around the sakura tree and looked at Myoga.

"Ok." Inuyasha said. "What's all this about?"

TBC:

Sorry for the cliffhanger. But I'm getting writers block. Yikes! starts freaking out.…… clams down. Oh well. I will get over it. But I must have reviews! No reviews no more story. It's not that difficult people. Just click on the periwinkle button in the left hand corner of the screen and tell me you want more. Go on… Push the button. You know you want to.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Part Three:_**

Ok thanks to all those people who reviewed. I'm glad you liked it. I try to update as much as possible but only if I have more reviews. Oh and thanks for the idea. (Sorry I forgot the name. I will check again. I have bad memory.) I will try to use it but I'm not sure when. Anyway I'm guessing you are tired of me talking so here's chapter three. Oh and I'm sorry for forgetting the disclaimer. Sorry for the bad chapter title. I'm running out of ideas for chapter titles.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha this would be an episode. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter three: The News

* * *

(Me blabbing and wasting your time)

#Generally flashback or something.#

"Character talking"

* * *

Last Time: "Why don't we talk about this? And Myoga here can give us all the details." Kagome suggested. Inuyasha shrugged, Sango and Miroku nodded and Reiko grudgingly agreed with a nod. She then turned and whistled. She waited a few minutes then something large came bounding over the hill. It was a giant inu-youkai (It's like Kilala except a dog and it has three tails instead of two.) As it approached Reiko stretched out a hand to pat its large furry white head.

"This is Sora. I've had her since she was a puppy." She said.

They all sat down around the sakura tree and looked at Myoga.

"Ok." Inuyasha said. "What's all this about?"

This Time:

"Ok. As you all know there is a great war going on. There's a group of villages that believe the demons of the western land are to blame for it all. I have no idea how they came to that conclusion but the group includes Lady Izaiyoi's village." Myoga said.

"Do they have a name?" Kagome asked thinking she might have heard of them in her history class.

"Yes they do." Myoga said turning to her. "They call themselves 'The Noble Order.' They are comprised mostly of humans but there are rumors going around that a few of the lesser demons from different lands are part of the group." (Any of my friends will recognize 'The Noble Order' I must have a review from them!)

"Oh yeah I heard of them. The group grew so large they virtually destroyed the western lands." Kagome said. Shippo snuggled close to her as though he thought The Noble Order might be near.

"So this a group of ordinary humans and weak demons correct?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. They are supposedly coming this way and will be ready to fight the dog demon clan by the end of the week." Myoga said bouncing up and down nervously until Reiko squashed him.

"Calm down Myoga. If they're just weak humans and demons then they should be no problem for the Inu clan." She said.

"She's right. I could handle no problem." Inuyasha boasted. "And if you're anything like me, they should be no problem for you either." He said to Reiko.

"What do you mean 'anything' like you? I could beat you in a fair fight. If you remember I had you on your back and would have killed you if your ningen-miko girlfriend hadn't targeted me!" She snapped poking him hard in the chest.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend! She helps us find jewel shards like what you've got and need to hand over" Inuyasha snapped back shoving her shoulder. (Sound familiar? )

* * *

"Reiko's a match for Kagome as far as arguing with Inuyasha." Sango whispered in Miroku's ear.

"Yes she is. This should get interesting." Miroku whispered back. His hand 'somehow' managed to find it's way to Sango's butt. SMACK! A red handprint appeared on his face. He rubbed it tenderly.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." He said.

"Yeah I'm sure hentai." Sango muttered.

* * *

Reiko shoved him back his head hit a lower branch of the sakura tree.

"You aren't going to get my shard or my mother's necklace so you can just forget it!" She half shouted.

* * *

"Oh dear. This is not good." Myoga muttered quietly.

Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Sora are just sitting and watching the two hanyou siblings.

"Hey at least it's not like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered to the flea demon.

"Oh my. That would be really bad. That reminds me, I have to tell Lord Sesshomaru about Lady Reiko." Myoga said sweatdropping.

* * *

"Hey you hand over the shard and I'll take back what I said about 'if you're anything like me.'" Inuyasha said crossing his arms stubbornly.

"You'd better take it back anyway and you are never getting my shard! It was in the necklace when I got it. And if you ever try to take my necklace I'll kill you." Reiko said crossing her arms just as stubbornly. Kagome suddenly sat up straight, she had an idea.

"Hey Myoga." She said loudly enough for everyone to hear over the inu hanyou's growls.

"What?" He asked.

"Didn't you hear Inuyasha say they could both take on 'The Noble Order'?" She said. That got their attention. They both saw what she was getting at. They stared at her mortified.

"Why yes I did." Myoga said his eyes widening as he understood.

"Well then." Kagome said. "That's settled. We're staying to face off 'The Noble Order'" Kagome said.

"You can leave me out of it!" Reiko and Inuyasha said. Both of them took off away from the group. Kagome grinned the grin that said 'I'm gonna make you sit until you agree to stay Inuyasha.'

" SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! Sit. Sit…" She continued this for several minutes and Sora howled. They saw Reiko freeze. She didn't move for as long as Sora howled.

This continued for about another hour in which every time Sora and Kagome drew breath both half demons tried to make another escape. Each attempt failed. At one point Reiko had somehow managed to get under a falling Inuyasha and remained frozen under his repeated 'sits'. So battered and bruised to the point where both of them could feel stiff agonizing pain they finally had enough.

"OK! WE'LL FIGHT!" They shouted. Sora let out a satisfied bark and Kagome smiled.

"Good boy Inuyasha." She said.

Stiff and sore they growled and grumbled as they stood up and made their way slowly back to the group. Inuyasha sank down under the sakura tree, too sore to jump up into a branch. Reiko just sank down onto Sora's soft white fur. (Sora does not change like Kilala.)

"So they could be here in two days huh?" Reiko said. Myoga nodded. Silence fell as dinner was made. Reiko was hesitant about Kagome's food but did try some Low Mien noodle (It's sort of like Ramen; I thought it would be too close if Inuyasha and Reiko liked the exact same things.) After dinner Kagome and the others laid down to sleep leaving the two half demons to stand watch.

* * *

TBC:

OK I hope that wasn't too much of a cliffhanger but it's late and I'm tired. So until I get more reviews I'm not getting anymore chapters in. Oh and since spring break is over the new chapters will be slower and possibly shorter because I will only be bale to write on the weekends and post during the week. Thanks again for the reviews. Remember for more chapters click the little periwinkle button in the left hand corner.


	4. Reiko

**_Ok thank you to anyone who did review. I wish i could get more reviews. If you read please review and then i won't have such a long gap between chapters. Now onto chapter four_**

* * *

"Character talking"

#side action from me#

(Me talking and wasting time or A/N)

* * *

Chapter 4: More about Reiko

_**Last Time: **_

"So they could be here in two days huh?" Reiko said. Myoga nodded. Silence fell as dinner was made. Reiko was hesitant about Kagome's food but did try some Low Mien noodle (It's sort of like Ramen; I thought it would be too close if Inuyasha and Reiko liked the exact same things.) After dinner Kagome and the others laid down to sleep leaving the two half demons to stand watch.

_**This Time: **_

"So how did you get Sora?" Inuyasha asked with mild curiosity as Rieko curled up in Sora's soft thick fur. Reiko looked at him with mild interest and asked "Why do you wanna know?" As far as Reiko was concerned as soon as this fight with the Noble Order was over her and Inuyasha would never have to see each other again.

"Feh, I dunno, just curious I guess." Inuyasha said looking away.

She was my last connection with our mother. She gave Sora to me so she could be sorta like a seregate mother to me and protect me when I could defend myself. So Sora's my only family, at least the only family I've ever known." Rieko said rubbing Sora behind the ears. Then she turned to Inuyasha.

"Ok, my turn, what was Izaiyoi really like? What was it like to be around other people?" She had been alone all her life and it was nice to actually have someone to talk to other than Sora. Especially since it was her brother. She had thought her family had perished a long time ago.

"Mother was my only refuge; everyone in the village despised me and shunned me from every thing. I was alone when Mother was busy, but at night she would read to me and tell me stories of different things. A couple times she told me I had a sister but I never really thought she was being serious. After awhile I just kinda created my own world, one where I was accepted for who I am. But that world was never real, just in my mind." Inuyasha said. He was surprised as he heard himself, since when had he opened up like this. Why was he doing it with this girl and not Kagome? His mind reeled at this concept. Reiko was quiet, she knew of a world like Inuyasha's. She had her own little world like that too. And she had been chased and hunted by humans. It was surprising her how much she and her 'brother' had in common.

"Sora raised me pretty much, I guess that's why I listen to her and do what she says. After a while a blood bond came between us, hence, me being paralyzed when she howls a certain sound. I don't know why, but I'm always trying to fit in with the humans for some reason. I guess it's time I stopped acting like a child and grew up. But I also remember mother giving me this necklace and telling me to keep it safe and never let anyone get hold of it. So that's what I did. It never used to ring until about a year ago, now it seems to be causing me problems left, right, and center." Reiko stopped here, why was she divulging this information to a total stranger? What was happening to her? She was losing it.

"I met up with Kagome and we started hunting for the jewel shards and once we get them all I'm going to use the jewel to make me a full demon and then defeat Naraku!" Inuyasha said jumping up and clenching his fist. Reiko looked at him quickly.

"Naraku? Did you say you know Naraku!

"You know him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah! I can't get the yarou to leave me alone!"

Suddenly Inuyasha felt this weird feeling in his gut. The kinda of feeling he got when Kagome was in danger. He wanted to protect Reiko from Naraku like he did Kagome but it was slightly different. He had feelings for Kagome, but wasn't going to admit them, he hardly knew this hanyou and yet he wanted to protect her. What was wrong with him? He sat back down and leaned against the tree.

"Feh, when I gather all the jewel shards I'll defeat him once and for all."

"Oh? And just how do you think you are going to get all the Shikon Shards." Reiko asked smirking, as though she knew something he didn't.

"How else? Use Kagome to track down all the shards and kill anyone who keeps them from me." Inuyasha said closing his eyes.

"I see, but there is one you'll never get that's for sure." She said curling up for sleep."

"Oh is that so? And what do you mean by that." Inuyasha asked.

"Good night Inuyasha. And here's your answer." She rang the bell around her neck as she closed her hand tightly and securely around it and slipped off to sleep. Leaving Inuyasha growling irritatedly at her.

* * *

Ok there ya go there's your nex chapter enjoy. If you want more all you have to do is click the little periwinkle button in the lower left corner adn say ' i want more'. Thanks for reading. please review


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, here's the next chapter. please review adn you will get more. Thanks**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning dawned bright and early; Kagome woke up and stretched, then looked over and saw Inuyasha. Or at least she thought it was Inuyasha. There was a large lumpy figure wearing his red outfit. Rieko woke up next and yawned.

"Good morning Inuyasha. I hope you slept well." She said smirking at the lump.

"What happened to him? We told you; you couldn't kill each other." Kagome said.

"I didn't kill him, he just kept trying to steal my necklace, and I'm not going to let him." Reiko said.

"Come on! Come on get a move on! The Noble order will be upon us soon!" Myoga shouted.

"Well, considering you're still here it can't be all that dangerous." Reiko said, as she woke Kirana. The wolf yawned and stretched. Reiko produced a canteen and let Kirana drink from it before she did. Inuyasha stood up, (anime style disappearing of bumps), and sniffed. He growled and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha growled.

"Sesshomaru? As in the owner of the demon blade?" Reiko asked; ears perked up in interest.

"Yes, unfortunately he's also our half brother. Older but still unfortunately." Inuyasha growled, and then took off in the direction of his scent. Reiko swung onto Kirana's back and took off after him.


	6. Sesshomaru vs Reiko the first battle

**Chapter 6**

The two quickly came upon the traveling group, Rhin riding on A-une's (sp?) back. Jaken struggling to keep up as usual and Sesshomaru standing like a statue about thirty feet in front of Inuyasha. Reiko just behind him, Kirana beside her.

"Were you actually lucky enough to find a mate Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked with mild curiosity, as he looked at Reiko. But something seemed oddly familiar about the girl.

"No! I mean, she's not my mate. She's my sister and yours too!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh great, as if one of you wasn't enough. Well, just stay out of my way and I won't have to beat you too." Sesshomaru said.

"You think you're a match for me?" Reiko snapped, her temper flaring.

"I know I'm more than a match for some pathetic half demon." Sesshomaru.

"Alright, try me!" Reiko said, and upon doing so withdrew her wolfish blade and charged at Sesshomaru, he rushed to meet her, but she dodged with insane ease. Next she was beside him and he had a cut on his cheek, and her blade was marked with blood. She charged again, Sesshomaru dodged to the right, Reiko was there to meet him, he ducked, she came with a close upper cut, which barely missed. Then she swung her sword skillfully at his face, he pulled away but felt a sharp pain in his gut as her claws raked across his stomach.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried.

Inuyasha just started in stunned shock. Sesshomaru was actually getting beaten by Reiko. Behind him stood Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Kagome, all standing in stunned shock.

As he was trying to recover from this sudden blow she did a back flip in mid-air and her foot connected with his chest in a powerful blow that sent him flying. She was about to charge forward again, but Jaken stepped in with the staff of two heads. It surprised her and scorched her arm; she was forced to back down. Once the smoke cleared they saw that Sesshomaru had fled. Reiko snorted and pulled her kimono sleeve down to cover her injured arm.

Inuyasha and the crew ran up to her.

"How the hell did you do that?" Inuyasha asked, "It's like you could read his mind."

"Yes please enlighten us." Miroku said, as his hand strayed to its familiar place, which in turn earned him the usual smack in the face. Reiko looked a little taken aback, unsure if they were joking or not.

"Are you serious?" She asked finally.

"Or course we're serious." Sango said.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Kagome asked.

"All I did was read his body language. I focused and saw where his muscles tensed and figured where he would move." Reiko explained. The others looked at her in awe.

Sorry it was short, but I thought it was intersting. Please look for my next inuyashsa fan fic as well. Please review and I will try to update asap.


End file.
